


The Child

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville and Superman Returns
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: The Child.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Child.

Title: The Child.

Characters: Chloe/Lois mentions of Clark

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to DC mostly.

Summary: Set post Smallville, pre Superman Returns. Lois has news for Chloe.

AN: From a first line/last line prompt on allyouwanted LJ

She felt numb. Empty inside.

Clark was gone, he heard word that there was part of Krypton still there so he had gone. Not that she could blame him he wanted to know if it had been her she would have felt the same. Only now she had to deal with Lois on her own. Lois who had just told her she was pregnant. With Supermans child.

Her face was forced into a concerned smile, she was certain that was how she should be feeling but she didn't. She was empty, Lois didn't even give Clark a second glance but Superman, Lois loved him. "What are you going to do?" She asked eventually. "Be a single parent I guess."

Oh Clark, why did you have to go now? But Chloe already knew the answer, he wanted to know the truth about who he was not just what Jor-El fed him.

She sat with Lois while she talked and cried and talked some more. About Superman mainly only she didn't know who Superman really was, just the hero he presented to the world.

Once Lois had finished she excused herself, the walk back to her own apartment passing in a blur, Lois was having Clark's child, a child she had so desperately wanted but fate had since fit not to give her.

Once the door closed behind her Chloe collapsed on the floor head buried in her hands as the tears freely fell. She had always known that she wasn't the one for Clark, no matter how much they loved each other but it didn't lessen the pain that now enveloped her.

Finally the tears stopped flowing and Chloe found out the business card she had been given not so long before, Star City Journal, the editor said he had a job for her if she wanted it. And as much as she loved her cousin the idea of watching her with Clark's child and not being able to say anything pained her too much, it was time for a fresh start and some other friendly faces.


End file.
